utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nqrse
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Rella |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = なるせ (naruse) |officialromajiname = |officialengname = nqrse |othernameinfo = |aka = 成瀬 |birthday = 13|month = 01|&year =1995 |ref = nqrse's Tweet about his birthday |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = nqrse |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID =32759986 |mylistID1 = 36400349 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co2002222 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reol, GigaP, Natsushiro Takaaki, luz |otheractivity = Mixing, Mastering |country =}} nqrse is an rapper. He started uploading videos on NND approximately in 2013, although his actual debut as an utaite was in 2014 with his first solo cover "Happy Halloween" ; the song reached 10k mylist as of March 27, 2015.Tweet about his first cover that have 10k mylist Most of his covers are collab songs which were uploaded by another utaite. Considering he has covered many songs, he has only 3 videos with the 'utattemita' tag which were uploaded under his NND. These songs are "Happy Halloween" , "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" and "Ifuudoudou" .nqrse's page on nicodb When rapping, his voice is very clear and relaxing, yet sometimes airy. His raps are known to be fast-paced with little pauses. He often inserts "perverted" lyrics and swear words, as well as use English parts in his raps. nqrse may even sing high notes, but hides it very well in some of his covers, such as in "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi". His singing voice is said to be very different as opposed to his rapping. It is often described as "ikemen", and has a boy next door feeling to it, as seen in his cover of Mousou Zei with Reol. He incorporates some of his rapper persona into his singing voice. His most popular cover is "Isshinfuran" with Reol & ill.bell, reaching 3 million views as of September 2016. His solo cover of "Happy Halloween" has the most views with more than 800k views as of November 2016. His closest fellow among utaite is Natsushiro Takaaki; sometimes he appeared in his friend one-man lives as special guest. The duo often host and TwitCasting together. They also released their first collab mini-album "Natsu Comi Otoshimashita" in August 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. nqrse and Forte (2013.03.23) # "nostalgic" (2013.04.12) # "Instinct" (2013.05.03) # "jewel" feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.06.08) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Book) feat. Yuro, Yukimura. and nqrse (2013.06.27) (not in mylist) #"Sweet Devil" -Remix- (2013.07.29) (YT only) #"Kids Return" feat. Ryan and nqrse (2013.08.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.08.17) # "Agura-ism" (Anime ver.) feat. nqrse, Ryan and Escar5ot (2013.10.13) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" feat. nqrse, Reol, KanzentaiCell, 96Neko, HanyCham★, EVO+, Shoose, and (2013.12.10) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) feat. nqrse and KanzentaiCell (2014.02.21) #"Heylas" feat nqrse, Guard Dog, Ryan and Kikuzen (2014.02.28) (YT only) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. nqrse and Reol (2014.03.09) # "shake it!" feat. nqrse and Mes and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) #"Bad Romance" feat. nqrse, GigaP and vacon (2014.12.10) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) feat. EVO+ and nqrse (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) # "StudioLama MIC RELAY" feat. Maaku, Chinori, Fuyu, Ryan, A-CONY, Rapsuruman, VACON, nqrse and GGGN (2015.04.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Panaman and nqrse (2015.07.31) # "World Lampshade" -Sing only- (2015.08.04) (YT only) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.08.29) # "ID" feat. luz and nqrse (Original with Pusu) (2016.02.10) # "Ghost Rule" feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2016.05.04) # "Pokémon GO" (2016.07.26) (YT only) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) -sing only- (2016.09.12) (YT only) # "ECHO" feat. Mafumafu and nqrse (2016.10.28) # "Parasite" feat. nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.12.23) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography For StudioLama albums see here Village Vanguard ver. = |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = NatsuNaru Radio |track6info = (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = }} |-| Animate ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track6info = -Reverse ver.- (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track6composer = TOKOTOKO |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Seiza to Mahou |track1utaite = nqrse, Soraru |track1lyricist = Soraru, nqrse |track1composer = DYES IWASAKI |track2title = Emerald City |track2info = -Rewind Arrange- |track2utaite = nqrse |track2lyricist = TOKOTOKO, nqrse |track2composer = |track3title = Kisaragi station |track3utaite = nqrse |track3lyricist = nqrse |track3composer = DYES IWASAKI |track4title = Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) |track4utaite = nqrse, Araki |track4lyricist = , nqrse |track4composer = GigaP |track5title = skit |track5utaite = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Shiro |track6title = Parasite |track6utaite = nqrse, Mafumafu, luz |track6lyricist = Mafumafu, nqrse |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Mr.montage |track7utaite = nqrse |track7composer = DYES IWASAKI }} Gallery |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in "Isshinfuran" |Nqrse twitter banner.png|nqrse as seen on tumblr |Nqrse YT.png|nqrse as seen on YT |Nqrse Yomosugara Kimi Omofu.png|nqrse as seen in "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |Nqrse-chomaiyo blessing.png|nqrse (left) and Chomaiyo (right) as seen in "Connecting" |News xlarge nqrse art201503.png|nqrse as seen in XYZ Tour |Nqrse Twitter 2.png|nqrse as seen on Twitter |nqrse-chan stamp.png|nqrse as seen in his LINE stamp |luz nqrse ID.png|luz (left) and nqrse (right) as seen in "Phantasm Hero" |ID - luz nqrse pusu - RAHWIA.png|From top to bottom: luz, nqrse and Pusu as seen in "ID" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * tumblr * Ask * Twitcasting * instagram * LINE * OpenRec Category:StudioLama Category:NND Rappers